Quasimodo
Main Article= |voice = Tom Hulce (films) Ari Rubin (Kingdom Hearts 3D)|inspiration = The character of the same name from the original novel by Victor Hugo|awards = Annie Award nomination for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting (Tom Hulce)|alias = King of Fools Quasi Hunchback Bell-ringer Poor Boy Lover boy (by Hugo) The cute one (by Laverne) Dear Boy (by Frollo)|personality = Quasimodo is a nice, kindhearted guy, but unfortunately nobody sees him for who he is, due to his hunched back. He's naive and insecure, though through his experience in the bell tower, he's learned to be swift and athletic, plus adventurous and risk taking, walking on planks and swinging on the animal heads of the church. At the end he learns to become strong and independant, and to not doubt himself anymore, though he remains sweet and good to all who deserve it.|appearance = He's a pale, slightly hairy, short hunchback, his eyes are blue, a deformed face, red hair, green tunic and long teal shoes.|occupation = Bell ringer of Notre Dame|alignment = Good|affiliations = Claude Frollo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Madelleine, Sarousch, Zephyr, The Army & The Guards|goal = To spend a day outside of the bell tower and be respected by the citizen's of Paris|home = The bell tower|family = Unnamed mother & Unnamed father|friends = Victor, Hugo & Laverne, Esmeralda, Phoebus|enemies = Frollo|fate = Becomes accepted by the people of Paris}} Quasimodo is the main character of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. When he was a baby, his mother snuck into Paris, but was violently murdered by Judge Claude Frollo, who then found out Quasimodo was deformed. He immediately thought he was a monster and wanted to throw him into a well and send him to hell. He's then accused by the The Archdeacon of murdering Quasi's mother. Frollo decides to repent by adopting Quasimodo, but just because he hopes to have use for him in the future. When he grows up he's jaded in the bell tower, because Frollo dosen't wanna be seen with him. His only friends are the gargoyles, which turn to statues as soon as someone sees them, convincing Frollo that Quasi is crazy as well as deformed. Quasi isn't happy about being trapped in the church, especially because of the Festival of Fools, so he manages to sneak out of the tower, only for him to be mercilessly bullied by the townspeople for his odd appearance, all due to an accident by the popular gipsy Esmeralda. Later on, Esmeralda is trapped in the church when Phoebus lies about her claiming sanctuary, to Quasi's pleasure, as he has a crush on Esmeralda. His spirit is crushed as later on, Phoebus takes Esmeralda. Quasi also learns to stand up for himself and rejects Frollo. In the end, he ends up being accepted by the crowd. In the sequel, Quasi gets a grilfriend named Madellaine and feels true love. |-|Gallery= |-|International Voices= |inspiration = The character of the same name from the original novel by Victor Hugo|awards = Annie Award nomination for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting (Tom Hulce)|alias = King of Fools Quasi Hunchback Bell-ringer Poor Boy Lover boy (by Hugo) The cute one (by Laverne) Dear Boy (by Frollo)|personality = Quasimodo is a nice, kindhearted guy, but unfortunately nobody sees him for who he is, due to his hunched back. He's naive and insecure, though through his experience in the bell tower, he's learned to be swift and athletic, plus adventurous and risk taking, walking on planks and swinging on the animal heads of the church. At the end he learns to become strong and independant, and to not doubt himself anymore, though he remains sweet and good to all who deserve it.|appearance = He's a pale, slightly hairy, short hunchback, his eyes are blue, a deformed face, red hair, green tunic and long teal shoes.|occupation = Bell ringer of Notre Dame|alignment = Good|affiliations = Claude Frollo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Madelleine, Sarousch, Zephyr, The Army & The Guards|goal = To spend a day outside of the bell tower and be respected by the citizen's of Paris|home = The bell tower|family = Unnamed mother & Unnamed father|friends = Victor, Hugo & Laverne, Esmeralda, Phoebus|enemies = Frollo|fate = Becomes accepted by the people of Paris}} Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists